In an organic photoelectric conversion device, the research with the aim of the improvement of photoelectric conversion efficiency and the reduction of a dark current has been actively carried out by modifying hole-blocking materials. However, it might be impossible to sufficiently achieve the improvement of photoelectric conversion efficiency and the reduction of a dark current by using conventionally used materials.